


Delirium - Lando et Mama Carlos

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos is a Mama, Christmas, Humor, Lando loves milk, Nightmares, Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Secret Santa Alex offre à Lando un cadeau plutôt tordu. Il ne faut pas s'étonner si, après cela, Lando se retrouve plongé dans un autre univers.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Delirium - Lando et Mama Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Publication imprévue, texte écrit tard hier soir, après avoir vu la vidéo F1 Secret Santa 2019 et le tire-lait reçu par Lando de la part d'Alex.

Lando est assis dans l'hospitalité McLaren avec Max. Dehors il fait grisailleux, le ciel est sans doute couvert, dedans les néons éclairent poussivement la grande salle. L'ambiance est étrange, Lando le sent bien, sans doute une tempête déferle t-elle autour du circuit - Lando entend maintenant le vent qui claque les bâtiments. Max lui raconte ses vacances, lui parle de sa merveilleuse relation amoureuse avec Pierre, de leur projet de mariage prochain. Lando l'écoute avec attention, Max semble tellement content de lui exposer tout cela, son bonheur est contagieux et Lando sourit. Max enchaîne vite, la semaine au ski, la demande en mariage de Pierre, le weekend chez ses beaux parents, l'organisation du mariage, les poèmes que Pierre lui écrit, leurs alliances en argent et carbone gravées de leurs initiales. Lando acquiesce à tout, il assimile les informations comme un ordinateur, répond de courtes phrases en retour. Et Max rougit sans cesse.

-Et tu sais, dit Max en remuant une cuillère en or dans sa tasse, on fondera bientôt une famille. Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte que notre enfant naisse ! J'espère qu'il aura les yeux de Pierre et mon caractère !

Lando acquiesce toujours, parcourut de cette drôle d'impression, il aurait dû demander comment leur enfant à eux deux pourrait venir au monde. Mais il ne le fait pas, cela semble dans l'ordre des choses.

-Carlos est en retard, continue Max en penchant la tête pour voir derrière Lando.

-Oui, soupire Lando. Pour changer !

-On ne se refait pas ! Je te disais, pour le mariage...

Lando sait qu'il attend Carlos. Impatiemment. Max explique le programme de la cérémonie, présente la petite église en bord de mer où le prêtre a accepté de les unir. C'est là que des pas résonnent, Lando reconnaît ceux de Carlos avec certitude, il sourit.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà, s'exclame Max.

-J'ai dû passer un appel, s'excuse Carlos. Mais me voici.

-Carlos, s'écrie joyeusement Lando en pivotant sur sa chaise.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Mama, répond Carlos sur un ton sévère.

Le regard de Lando tombe sur Carlos. Une démarche gracieuse, des talons hauts et des cheveux longs et une poitrine à tomber par terre. Lando a la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas, reste un instant absent alors que Carlos et ses gros seins s'assied à ses côtés.

-Le petit s'impatientait, demande Carlos à Max.

-Oui, approuve Max en finissant son café. Il lui est difficile de se concentrer en ayant faim !

-Mmm, oui, il n'a pas eu son goûter.

Lando sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Carlos commence a déboutonner son chemisier, Max fait signe à une personne se trouvant plus loin dans la salle.

-Que veux tu, soupire Carlos, à cet âge ils sont en pleine croissance !

Le dernier bouton est ouvert, Lando découvre les seins de Carlos, engorgés et aux mamelles rougies. Il les fixe, hypnotisé, l'idée que quelque chose cloche flotte dans son esprit.

Alex les rejoint, vêtu d'un costume de Saint Nicolas.

-Alex, dit Carlos, tu as le tire-lait ?

-Non, répond Alex, il est à l'étage. Dois-je aller le chercher ?

-Oh, non, ca ira ne te déplace pas pour si peu. Il tétera directement, il adore ça. N'est ce pas Lando ?

-Il suffit de voir comment il regarde tes seins, intervient Max avec amusement.

Lando cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, secoue la tête. Il fixe tour à tour Carlos, Max puis Alex, revient à Carlos.

-Pardon, chouine Lando alors que Carlos prend son sein gauche en main et le secoue verticalement.

Lando suit le sein de Carlos du regard, le voit rebondir dans sa main.

-Bois ton lait ou tu vas être grognon, rouspète Carlos. Tu ne vas pas faire des enfantillages parce qu'Alex et Max sont là, voyons !

-C'est un enfant pudique, acquiesce Max.

Lando est incapable de bouger, tétanisé. _Sortez-moi de là_ , pense t-il.

-Non, murmure Lando si bas que personne ne l'entend.

-Allons Lando, s'impatiente Carlos. Comme ça je peux montrer à Max comment s'y prendre, pour quand son petit sera là ! Alex s'il te plait, aide-moi.

Lando est terrifié. Alex saisit le dossier de la chaise où se trouve Lando et pousse, la chaise a désormais des roulettes, Lando se retrouve avec la poitrine de Carlos sous le nez. Il sent son visage devenir rouge, Carlos frotte son mamelon contre sa bouche.

 _Sortez-moi de là_ , pense à nouveau Lando.

-Ouvre la bouche, ordonne Carlos.

Lando secoue négativement la tête. Le regard de Carlos devient noir, Lando le voit faire signe à Alex et Max. Ces derniers viennent l'attraper, Alex par les bras et les épaules, Max par la mâchoire et le front, Lando se débat et tente de se soustraire à eux mais ils sont trop forts. Il se retrouve avec le sein de Carlos dans sa bouche maintenue ouverte par Max, gémit alors que le mamelon vient s'aplatir contre sa langue.

 _Sortez-moi de là putaiiiin_ , pense encore Lando en fermant les yeux.

-Bon appétit Lando, dit Carlos.

Lando frissonne, ses cris s'étouffent. Carlos presse son sein et Alex et Max force Lando à téter, l'instant d'après Lando reçoit le lait chaud, qui envahit sa bouche puis coule dans sa gorge.

-AAAAAAAAH !

Lando se réveille en hurlant. Haletant, il se redresse, son pouls pressé résonne dans ses tempes, son corps est trempé de sueur. Il hurle encore et encore jusqu'à s'égosiller, cherchant désespérément l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il le trouve enfin, allume la lumière, le décor de sa chambre lui apparaît et cela le calme légèrement.

-Oh mon dieu, crie Lando.

 _Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve !_ tente de se convaincre Lando. Son corps mouillé tremble, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque diminuent mais restent hâtifs. Lando s'éponge la figure avec le drap, ses mains tremblantes encerclent son visage et sa mâchoire claquante. Lando attrape sa bouteille d'eau posée au sol, boit précipitamment quelques gorgées.

L'adrénaline retombe, d'un mouvement hésitant Lando repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, fixe la lampe d'un œil absent.

-Bordel de merde, jure t-il en crispant ses mains dans l'oreiller. _Alex..._!

Il se dit qu'Alex mériterait la pendaison pour cela. De toute sa vie, Lando n'avait jamais fait de cauchemar aussi terrifiant que celui-ci.


End file.
